


On Ice

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [30]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coach - Freeform, F/M, Family, Fluff, Married Couple, Modern Era, Olympics, Slice of Life, figure skating, ice hockey, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Modern - In which Stannis admires his wife...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 33
Kudos: 147





	On Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! I know hockey AU's are nothing groundbreaking, but I feel that this universe would also work perfectly for Stannis/Sansa, with Stannis behind the bench as a coach.
> 
> A reminder, this series is where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This is turning out to be more difficult than I had anticipated, as I tend to ramble on. This series will include multiple pairings, universes etc., and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy them.

Stannis watched her move, the fluid grace of her slender limbs and the way her silky hair trailed behind her. With the grace of a ballerina and the strength of a warrior, she worked through the routine with ease. 

She was at home on the ice, that was apparent from the first moment he had ever laid eyes on her; which had been at their home rink several years ago and it had only happened by a stroke of luck. He had arrived to make last minute arrangements for his team's practice and she was as on the second rink, one that was usually reserved for figure skaters. He had immediately stopped his pace to watch her--to admire her. He knew who she was with question, it wasn’t hard to recognize the woman whose photograph hung in the rink's lobby. Sansa Stark, homegrown heroine, legend, and Olympic champion many times over. 

She smiled at him that morning when realized that she didn’t have the rink to herself, and came to the boards to say ‘good morning’. That simple conversation was the beginning of the most incredible thing to happen in his life. 

While not everyone knew who he was on sight, she had known him immediately. He wasn’t quite the household name that Sansa was, but in the world of ice hockey he was well respected. In a few short years, he had taken the Storm’s End Pirates to two Stanley Cup Championships during tenure as their head coach. Now he coached the Wintertown Direwolves and had made the North his home.

After their initial conversation, he found himself drawn back to Sansa again and again. He would seek her out after team practices and they’d lose themselves in conversation each time. This went on until he finally asked her to dinner. Her immediate 'yes’ sent his heart racing and from that first date onward, life was a perfect whirlwind. 

He leaned closer as the music reached its crescendo and she breezed through her series of complicated jumps and spins. He’d never given much thought to the athleticism behind figure skating, the strength that they would have to possess in their body and mind; not until the first time he’d fallen into bed with Sansa. It was there that he witnessed first-hand how toned and strong she was. She was truly stunning, his lovely bride. 

The sports world had gone ballistic when they’d discovered that the North’s shining star had married the ‘Grumpiest Man in Hockey’. While she was their ‘ice princess’, he was known for glowering and glaring from the bench behind his team. On the surface they may have seemed an odd pair, but he knew how deep their connection was. 

The press had followed them for weeks, flooding the parking lot of the rink where Sansa trained and Stannis coached the team’s practices. They couldn’t escape, and it had led to several rounds of frustrating crying (on Sansa’s part) and many more counts of the team’s enforcer Sandor Clegane escorting his wife to and from her car.

Time moved on and eventually so did the press. Then, so did their lives together—

“Shit” he muttered, springing to his feet. Sansa had caught a toe pick and landed hard on the ice, sliding a short distance on her side. He was moving before he could stop himself, stepping onto the ice and making his way towards her.

“I’m alright, I’m fine” she assured him as he reached her. She was moving slowly, shifting to a sitting position as he crouched beside her. 

“That looked painful” he cupped her cheek, running his gloved thumb over her cheekbone. When you weren’t skating, the rink could get quite cold and he’d done his best to bundle up. 

“Part of the game” she smiled. “I can ice it later.”

“I can offer my massage services” he couldn’t resist teasing her, knowing that his massage services usually got them into the best sort of trouble. 

“Now _that_ would be lovely” she agreed. 

“Still,” he said. “Fall aside, it’s all come back.”

“Like I never stopped,” she agreed, glancing to the bench where the baby carrier sat. The rink was closed to the public and they were enjoying their privacy while Sansa took to the ice for the first time in months. She had stopped skating during her pregnancy and he knew that she’d missed the ice deeply.

Cassana was born almost two months ago and she was the most wonderful baby girl in the world. Though he was decidedly biased. Cassie was the image of her lovely Mother with his Mother’s dark hair. She didn’t realize it, but Cassie had the sworn protection of the entire Direwolves roster and an enforcer that would flatten anyone who dared hurt her. It was a comfort to know that Cassie would always be safe. 

Stannis helped her to her skates, stealing a kiss once they were standing. That was his favorite part of being a happily married man, stealing a kiss whenever he liked. 

“I love you” Sansa whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

“What a coincidence, I love you too” he smirked, kissing the tip of her nose. 

“Fortunate” Sansa smiled. 

“I will let you resume your routine,” he said.

“I’m almost done,” she assured him. “I am sure she will wake up hungry soon anyway.” 

“Alright” he agreed with a smile. “We can wrap up and grab ourselves dinner on the way home” he said before carefully walking across the ice to let her continue her skating. Sitting beside Cassie’s carrier, he smiled at her fast-asleep little body all bundled in her blankets and knit cap. He never imagined he could love so deeply, but with Sansa and Cassie in his life he was constantly surrounded by love and affection. It was still surreal on some days…

Sansa restarted her routine and he turned back to watch her, his hand absently resting over Cassie’s feet as he admired his wife anew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
